


A Night in the Rain

by meitaroangst



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Decade, Tokusatsu
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Okay I lied about the fluff, Okay maybe a little bit of angst, Post-Canon, Tropes, i love them, i miss my babies, me writing fluff for once? couldn't be me, takes place after the dai shocker movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meitaroangst/pseuds/meitaroangst
Summary: Natsumi was his home.It was always his home. It always has been.
Relationships: Hikari Natsumi/Kadoya Tsukasa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	A Night in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Who would’ve thought I’d post a decade fic on decade watch party day. This is so late but whatever. Time for Natsukasa pain 😇😇😇

The heavy rainfall dripped against the window. The sky was grey. A cold night for a rainshower. 

  
  


Tsukasa sat on the porch without getting wet by the rain. Alone. Thinking about Natsumi.

  
  


_“You are a terrible person.”_

  
  


Natsumi’s words kept spinning around in his head. Around and around. He couldn’t get her out of his head. He betrayed her once after all.

  
  


Tsukasa didn’t had no where else to go.

  
  


No home. 

  
  


Natsumi was his only home.

  
  


He hasn’t talked to Natsumi since he and the other riders defeated dai shocker. Most likely he seems to be avoiding her for days. The fight was over. He had no reason to avoid her.

  
  


But he doesn’t want to see her hurt. He cared about Natsumi.

  
  
  


Tsukasa sighs.

  
  
  


“What am I doing?” He said to himself.

  
  


Tsukasa lays down on the hard cold wooden floor, looking up. He didn’t know how to approach Natsumi or find a way to apologize for his actions. There’s no way she’ll forgive him. He betrayed her.

  
  


Natsumi wasn’t just his friend. She is his home. 

  
  
  


Tsukasa had other feelings for her that he didn’t even realize he had. Feelings. Something that Kadoya Tsukasa never experienced before. Yet, he loved traveling to other worlds with her and Yuusuke. He… loved Natsumi.

  
  


“Tsukasa-kun?”

  
  


He stood up from the ground as he heard her. Tsukasa wasn’t so sure how to approach her.

  
  


He just stood there. Without saying a single word. 

  
  


“Why are you still here, Tsukasa-kun?”

  
  


Natsumi’s words caught his attention. He could tell by the look on her face that she still didn’t trust Tsukasa. She was hurt and betrayed by him. He had no where to go. Or as so he thought.

  
  


“Natsumik-”

  
  


“Don’t call me that. Just… don’t.”

  
  


Natsumi walked passed him, avoiding eye contact with Tsukasa. 

  
  


“Just leave. Please.” She says.

  
  


“But Natsumi-”

  
  


“Just go, Tsukasa-kun! This isn’t your home anymore! I can’t trust you anymore. Not after what you did.”

He felt his hands shaking. Tsukasa knew he screwed up. He remembered who he was. He betrayed his friends. Even Natsumi. 

  
  


“Goodbye, Tsukasa-kun.”

  
  


Tsukasa didn’t wanted this. He didn’t want things go bad between him and Natsumi. He wanted a second chance for her to trust him again. 

  
  


Tsukasa grabs her wrist and pulls her in, letting go of her umbrella. Natsumi tried to let go of him but he didn’t even let go once. 

  
  


They were both soaking wet from the rain. But Tsukasa didn’t even care. He just wanted to fix things with Natsumi.

  
  


She looks away from him. “Tsukasa-kun. I don’t know if I can trust you ever again after what you’ve done. Even though the battle is over, I just… I don’t know how can I trust you.”

  
  


“You betrayed me, Yuusuke and Sayo-chan. You almost destroyed the earth! 

  
  


Natsumi was hurt. Her own comrade betrayed her. She couldn’t forgive Tsukasa for that. She wasn’t even sure she could trust him. Were all those adventures traveling worlds all a lie? Was Tsukasa pretending all a long? She wasn’t so sure.

  
  


“Natsumi…”

  
  


He knew he betrayed his comrades. He even betrayed his own sister. Tsukasa remembered who he was. But that doesn't change anything from what he has done. 

  
  


“I’m sorry.” 

  
  


“Lies…” 

  
  


“Natsumi, come on… I’m telling the truth here! Yes I betrayed you, Sayo and Yuusuke. I remembered who I was. But that doesn't mean that-”

  
  


She had enough. Her emotions got the best of her. Natsumi slaps Tsukasa hard across the face, leaving a red mark on his left cheek. 

  
  


She realized what she’s done. Of course she didn’t mean it. Her emotions got the best of her.

  
  


“Oh my god… T-Tsukasa-kun.”

  
  


“What have I done?”

  
  


Natsumi instantly regretted her choice. She didn’t mean to harm him.

  
  


She crouches down next to him. Natsumi looked at his left cheek. It was red. 

  
  


“Tsukasa-kun, I…”

  
  


“No, Natsumi. You don’t have to apologize. I deserved that.” Tsukasa says.

  
  


“Eh?”

  
  


“I betrayed you and Yuusuke. Even my own sister. But she used me. Now I regret betraying the three of you. But it was too late. I was alone. I had no where to go but… here. You’re my home all along, Natsumi. I can’t leave you. You are my home, Hikari Natsumi.

  
  


“Tsukasa-kun…”

  
  
  


Tsukasa holds of her hand. He looks into her eyes, squeezing her hand tight. 

  
  


“I’m sorry, Natsumikan. I’m really sorry for betraying you. You can hate me all you want. But the only thing I’m asking you is to forgive me for betraying you.”

  
  


Natsumi saw that he was being very serious about it. Maybe he changed after he betrayed her.

  
  


“Tsukasa-kun.” Natsumi started. “I was so hurt when you betrayed the three of us. I wasn’t sure that I could trust you again after what you did. But what you just said made me realize that…”

  
  


“That what?”

  
  


“I should… give you a second chance.” Natsumi finished.

  
  


A smile appeared on Tsukasa’s face. 

  
  
  


Natsumi’s heart skipped a beat. But she smiled back at him. She was happy to see him happy again. The same old Kadoya Tsukasa that she knew and loved.

  
  


“We should go inside. It’s pouring really hard now. She says as she stood up from the wet ground.

  
  


Before they could walk inside, Tsukasa held her hand, entwining his fingers between hers. He pulls her in close. So close, Natsumi’s cheeks lit up.

  
  


“T-Tsukasa-kun, you’re a little too close…” Natsumi said in an uncomfortable tone.

  
  
  


“What are you-”

  
  
  


Tsukasa cups her both cheeks, pulling in to kiss her on the lips. They were both soaking wet in the rain. But nor he cared about the rainy weather. His lips were wet from the rain. Both his and Natsumi’s were. The kiss was unexpected. She did not expected it. 

  
  


Tsukasa runs his fingers through her hair, deeping in the kiss. Natsumi wrapped her arms around his neck.   
  


_“I feel the same way about you too, Tsukasa-kun.” She says in her thoughts._

  
  


Natsumi had feelings for Tsukasa for a few weeks. But she couldn’t confess to him because she would only in the way putting him and herself in danger. Even though Natsumi isn’t a Kamen Rider, she still wants to protect Tsukasa. But after all, she is his home.

  
  


They both pull away from the kiss. Tsukasa was the first one to smile at her once more. 

  
  


“I’m home.”

  
  


Natsumi smiles back, entwines her fingers between his.

  
  


“Welcome home, Tsukasa-kun.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! follow me on @emuhoujous on tumblr and twitter!


End file.
